All of the Stars are Fading Away
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: Songfict. The copy nin could think of no way to help comfort the pink haired girl, to help her forget the loss of her first crush. He silently sat beside her and placed his arm around her, holding her close, letting her cry on his shoulder. Kakasaku.


All of the Stars are Fading Away  
By Mikomi Hatake  
Song: Stop Crying Your Heart Out - Oasis  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song.

Author Notes: Each 'paragraph' is supposed to be another phase in Sakura's life. This is a one-shot. I may do a sequel of some sort, because I really do like this fict. I was going to end this a little differently, but I was talked out of it by a friend of mine. This took about an hour to write, so don't expect it to be close to perfection. Oh and reviews are loved!

He stood there as the rain was pouring, watching the young kunoichi as she sat alone on an old park bench. Even though he could not see her face, he knew there were tears mixing with the rain that ran down her face. The copy nin could think of no way to help comfort the pink haired girl, no way to help her forget the loss of her first crush. He silently sat beside her and placed his arm around her, holding her close, letting her cry on his shoulder.

_Hold up.  
Hold on.  
Don't be scared.  
You'll never change what's been and gone._

After the loss of her first love, the pink haired kunoichi no longer spent her time pining over the shinobi around her. She put aside her girlish ways and trained hard, with her two remaining teammates. She grew closer two both her best friend Naruto, and her sensei. They became her family.

_May your smile  
Shine on.  
Don't be scared.  
Your destiny may keep you warm._

Sometime later it was the same young girl, crying on the same bench. She had lost yet another one who was close to her heart. This time her best friend had run off in hopes of bringing back the boy she once 'loved.' It was the same man who lent her a shoulder to cry on.

"Why are you crying?" Kakashi asked the young girl.

"_Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away" _Was her only response as she looked up at the night sky.

_"Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day." _Was the only words of comfort he could muster up.

From that day on he became the only one to never leave her side. As the days went on she spent her mornings working in the hospital, and their afternoons were always the same. They would train until dark, and he would then walk her home. Some nights they would stop for a bite to eat, and others she would invite him inside for a quick snack.

_Take what you need  
And be on your way._

_And stop crying your heart out._

She did not cry as often as she had during her genin years. She was becoming stronger as time when on, and she had just passed her jounin exams. She had been tested to the extremes, and she had pushed her self to her limits. But the test was finally over, and she had just been promoted to jounin. She looked up at the stands, searching for a familiar masked face, but he was nowhere to be seen. She sank to her knees in the center of the arena.

"He didn't make it." She tried to stifle a whimper as the tears began to well up in her eyes.

"_Get up.  
Come on." _It was his voice. He held out his gloved hand for her, and she smiled.

_"Why are you scared?" _He asked as he placed his arm around the pink haired girl.

"_I'm not scared." _Sakura replied as the silver haired shinobi led her out of the arena.

_You'll never change  
What's been and gone._

The days came and went as Sakura went about her duties at the hospital. Sometimes she would work straight through the night, unable to take a break for a quick nap or some dinner. But she could always count on her silver haired ninja to stop in and check up on her. Most nights he would sit with her as she filled out paper work, and sometimes he could be seen following her as she completed her rounds. They were always in deep conversation, most times about her day at work, but sometimes her thoughts would wander to her past teammates. Her first crush, and her best friend. But Kakashi was always there to hold her hand and comfort her.

'_Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away.  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day.  
Take what you need  
And be on your way.  
And stop crying your heart out._

As the years went on the two were never separated from one another. Sakura became a member of the ANBU black ops, and gave up her position in the hospital to take the place of medic-nin on the team of Hatake Kakashi. They became partners from that point on. It was in that moment that Kakashi realized his feelings for the kunoichi were more than that of close friends. He truly loved the pink haired woman.

_'Cause all of the stars  
Are fading away.  
Just try not to worry  
You'll see them some day.  
Just take what you need  
And be on your way.  
And stop crying your heart out._

He finally told her one night, while they were on a retrieval mission. A battle had broken out, and the two shinobi were fighting against eight ninjas from another village. The infamous copy nin had used up most of his chakra, and lost a large amount of blood. The pink haired medic nin worked frantically try and save her partner, but she feared he was fading too fast. She had wasted all her chakra in the battle, and there was not much she could do without rest.

He was barely conscious as he spoke to her. "I love you."

It took all of her energy to drag the copy nin back to the gates of her village.

_Where all of us stars,  
Were fading away.  
Just try not to worry,  
You'll see us some day._

She stayed by his side as the medics worked feverishly to try and keep him alive. There was too much damage to his body.

She was told the chances of his survival were slim, but she held on to that hope as she sat by his bed for the next two days. She cried for him as she sat in the chair and watched his broken form just lying there.

She placed her head on the hospital bed and let the tears fall freely. She spoke softly to his silent body. "I love you too."

_Just take what you need  
And be on your way.  
And stop crying your heart out.  
Stop crying your heart out._

She felt him place his hand over hers.

_"Stop crying your heart out."_


End file.
